Travis McGee
Travis McGee is a Long Island based musician and promoter. He has played in bands such as Patent Pending, Casari, Valet Parking, Giants at Large. Biography Death Within the Hour In Fall of 2005, Anthony Tafuro and Travis McGee started a hardcore band, Death Within The Hour. The band went through numerous lineup changes. Travis played guitar and handled all of the bookings. The band played with bands like A Day to Remember, Alesana, Endwell, A Change of Pace, Showbread, and more. Death Within the Hour disbanded in June 2007. Casari In July 2007, Casari was formed. The band recorded their first EP, A Sinking Feeling with Nick Zinnanti and released it in October of 2007. Travis, who books the shows, helped manage weekend tours in January of 2008 and did their first 8-day tour in July of 2008 called, The HeathledgTOUR with local Death Metal band, Royal Assassin. In July of 2008, Casari played Warped Tour at the Ernie Ball Stage alongside Life Between Sleep. Casari recorded a full length album at the Long Island studio, Killingsworth and intends on releasing it in the early fall of 2008. In October 2009 Travis was asked to leave Casari. Valet Parking In December 2009 Travis was asked to fill in on guitar for Valet Parking for a 3 week east coast tour. After the tour, Travis joined the band. The band went on to do 2 more tours before disbanding in June 2010 after their van was totaled while on tour. Valet Parking played their last show which sold out, at the Vibe Lounge in Rockville Centre June 16 2010. Travis started a new Pop Punk band with former Valet Parking band mates Matt Lagattuta and Cj Kostaras. The band is called Giants at Large. Heartcore Booking In September 2006, Travis and his friend Tom Angenbroich started up their own booking company called Heartcore Booking. Their first show was done at Syosset VFW in 2006 and the two only went one to run 3 more shows at Noche Blue under the name Heartcore Booking before calling it quits. Bringing Back Long Island Booking In the winter of 2007, Travis and Anthony Purpura began booking shows at The Vintage Lounge in Levittown, New York under the name Bringing Back Long Island Booking. The two went on running shows until, eventually, Tom Angerbroich joined and replaced Purpura. They booked at The Vintage Lounge almost twice a week from March 2007 to October 2007. They booked bands such as Valencia, Just Surrender, We The Kings, Metro Station, No Hollywood Ending, Robbie Hassett, Almost Famous, The Farewell Effect, Casari, and more. In October of 2007, The Vintage Lounge closed its doors and BBLI was forced to find a new venue in which they found at The Vibe Lounge in Rockville Centre. They have booked bands like A Cursive Memory, Vanna, Patent Pending, Kevin Devine, Oceana, Here I Come Falling, Farewell to Freeway, and more. BBLI has also booked shows at The Crazy Donkey numerous times for local showcases as well as with bands like Sing It Loud, Patent Pending, A Rocket To The Moon and more. BBLI also handles the booking for the Theodore Roosevelt Memorial Beach in Oyster Bay and Islip Pavilion. In September of 2008, BBLI came to an end. External LinksPatent Pending Website *Patent Pending Website *Travis McGee *Casari's Myspace Page Category: Musicians Category: Promoters Category: Guitarists